Ms President
by Msstoryteller100
Summary: Mitchie's duties that she takes as Class President has lead to spending less time with her Alex. Alex/Mitchie. Flemslash. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights of Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock

"Hello Harper!" Alex cheered her best friend by her school locker as she got her books ready to go home.

"Wow, you're a good mood...oh my god what did you do!" The red-hair asked worriedly, knowing the bad record of the raven-haired girl.  
"Relax, it's nothing bad. I am just going to offically be named girlfriend of the year tonight." The rebel gushed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Mitchie has been stressing about being the new school president ever since Justin left for college. Since she's always in meetings we barely spend any time together so tonight I'm going to be the romantic Alex Russo that she always wanted. Candle-light dinner, romantic movie, rose petals, the whole nine yards. It's going to perfect!"

Alex has never once been tagged as a romantic person, so this was a rare treat. After Justin left, Mitchie took over being school president but what she didn't expect was all the work. Alex saw how important this was for Mitchie and even though they couldn't see each other as much because of it, she ws trying to be a supportive girlfriend.

"So you're tell me that you thought of this romantic night all by yourself?" Harper questioned.

"Yep." Harper gave the wizard the 'yeah right' look. "Okay fine I may have zapped Justin in but I still want my credit." Alex admitted. "Oh! Here she comes! Not a word to her, Harper." warned Alex.

"Then I better get home. You know how I stink at keeping secrets." It's true. Harper never liked to keep secrets. It took Alex a lot of threatening for her not to spill the beans about the family of wizards. Alex rolled her eyes as Harper heads out the doors and a beautiful brunette approaches her.

"Hello Beautiful." greeted the Russo with a warming smile.

"Hey." mumbled back Mitchie landing straight in Alex's arms. She gave her girlfriend a sweet hello kiss before nuzzling herself in the rebel's neck and left out a sigh of relief.

"Rough day?" questioned Alex, enjoy having Mitchie in her arms again.

"Who knew people cared so much about what the theme of what prom should be." Mitchie murmured into Alex's neck. She soon felt it vibrate caused by the raven-haired girl's giggle.

"Well tonight it's going to be just about you and me, princess."

"Yeah about that..." Mitchie pulled out of Alex's warm embrass to send her an apologatic look. Knowing right off the bat what it ment, Alex let out a sigh of fustruation.

"You're canceling again, aren't you?" Alex didn't even try to hide the disappointment in her voice this time.

"I'm sorry baby but prom is really close and we have another meeting tonight to discuss decoration." Mitchie never liked canceling plans with Alex. Anytime with Alex is better than with the school board but she knew she had a responsibility to do and she wasn't going to go and ditch them for a movie date with her girlfriend. "We can always have movie night some other day, I promise. You're not upset, are you?"

Upset? Of course she's upset! Alex was planning the entire weekend long to make tonight special. She knows how this would mean so much to Mitchie so she went all out. She even begged her parents for some extra cash to pay for the expensive dinner, which she now owes a week straight of shifts at the substation to pay back. Mitchie has canceled before and it didn't bug Alex than it usually would but this time it really hit her in the heart.

"No I'm not upset. It's fine." Alex put on a fake smile and pretend to shrug it off as if it was nothing. "Just go to your meeting and I'll just...see you on Monday." Alex was about to leave until she was grabbed by the wrist.

"Alex, I know when you're lying. Look, I really am sorry. Come on, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. Just go to your stupid meeting and have the time of your fucking life desiding on if the prom crowns should be gold or silver!" Now Alex was mad. She didn't want to be but being blown off for the fifth time this week has really got her blood boiling.

"I thought you weren't mad?" Mitchie commented sarcastically.

"Well what do you expect me to say Mitchie. I'm sick and tired of getting blown off. I shouldn't schedule a time to be with my girlfriend!"

"What's the big deal. It's just a movie night. You're overreacting!" Good thing the hallways were clear now. The only left were the two girls who are fuming at each other.

"Just forget it." Alex stormed off through the double doors but not before shouting at Mitchie one last time, over her shoulder. "Have fun at your stupid meeting!"

* * *

"So basically I think we should go with the Mardi Gras theme. What do you think Mitchie?...Mitchie!"

"What?" Mitchie looked around to see that the whole council is waiting on her opinion. "Uh, yeah that sounds great." She fakes a smile before everyone else continue to discuss further into the different ideas for prom. Really, Mitchie could care less about the prom at the moment, instead her mind is on a certain ravin-hair girl.

"Mitchie!" Zeke onces again has to pull Mitchie from her thoughts.

"Sorry, guys I'm just not feeling so great right now. Can we pick this up at the next meeting?"

The council all agreed with her and decided to call it a night but her mind nevers leaves the thought of what her girlfriend is doing right now. She feels terrible for ditching her again. She knows that Alex has every right to be mad at her and if it was the other way around, she knows that she would would be mad at herself too. As she walks towards her car, Mitchie decides to maybe call Alex when she gets home and apologize for not trying hard enough to get out of the meetings.

"Mitchie?" She turned to find the best friend of her lover.

"Oh hey Harper. What are you doing here so late?"

"I'm just picking up Zeke. We're suppost to be having dinner tonight. But the better question is why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Alex?" questioned the red-head.

"Yeah, I had to cancel because of the meetings. She got really mad at me." The brunette admit it.

"Well what do you expect? She did go all out for tonight."

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Now Mitchie was confused. She thought Alex just planned a simple movie date, like they always do.

"Alex didn't tell you about her plans did she?" Mitchie shaked her heads making Harper very nervous. Alex told Harper not to spill the beans, she's so going to get it later. "Well bye!" Harper tried to run away but Mitchie was to quick and was already blocking the Finkle's way into the building.

"Harper, what were Alex's plan?" Harper sighed in defeat, knowing she had to tell Mitchie to get to her boyfriend.

"Alex planned this entire romantic night for you." Harper admitted.

"Wait. Alex. My Alex, planned something romantic? Why?"

"She knows how stress you been Mitch. She thought being that romantic person that you always wanted her to be would make you happy." Mitchie just felt a new type of low just then. Like gum on the bottom of a shoe. Alex planned a whole night for them and what does she do. She ditches her. That explains why Alex blew up in her face.

"I am the worst girlfriend in the world. I can't believe I did this to her." Mitchie leaded against her car in shame.

"Oh come on Mitch. It's not too late, maybe you can change the night over. You were suppost to be still in the meeting. Which ended early because..."

"I couldn't focus because I felt so bad about leaving Alex." Mitchie confessed. " I have to go Harper." She leaned off her car and opened the driver's seat. "Hopefully I really can turn this night over. I'll see you later." and with a wave from Harper she was off to the familar substation. When she got close enough she saw that food was scattered all over the street. _I guess Alex was still mad. So much for a romantic meal._

"Alex!... Alex!" Mitchie banged on the door repeatly until she heard noise on the other side. Opening the door was non-other than the young rebel, all cozied up in a blanket and pj's.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked with curiosity and a bit of annoyed. She was still mad at Mitchie but seeing her again kind of lower that down.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't know you planned this big night for us. If I knew I would have ditched the meeting and not you." Mitchie rushed, knowing that if she didn't act quick the door could get slammed in her face. Alex eyed her for a second before move to the side, indicating her to come in, which Mitchie did. They took a seat on the couch, keeping a good amount of distance from themselves.

"Harper told you." The wizard stated, knowing very well that only Harper knew of her plans.

"Yeah and I'm glad she did. Alex I really am sorry. I didn't know you went through so much trouble for me. I feel terrible, even if you didn't plan something big I still shouldn't have choosen a meeting over you. I'll never make that mistake again." Mitchie told honestly into Alex's eyes. For the first time, since she got home, Alex smiled. She guessed if she did mention her plan than Mitchie would have decided to spend tonight with her. Alex opened up the blanket, that she was still wrapped up in, motioning Mitchie to come join her. Mitchie smiled before cozying up into the blanket with her girlfriend, knowing that she was forgiven.

* * *

"Oh babe, you got a little soy sauce. Here." Alex reached out and rubbed off the little bit of sauce off the corner of Mitchie's lips. Mitchie slightly shivered under the Russo's touch. 6 months of dating and every touch still makes each other tingle to the bone.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So are you enjoying your 'romantic' meal?" Alex asked sarcastically. Both teenagers are laying against the couch, on the floor close to each other, eating there way into the cartons of chinese food they ordered whiling their favorite movie of 'Mean Girls'. Mitchie giggled at Alex and nodded her head. "Yeah, sorry about this. I had chicken pissacta and a candle-light table but I kinda went a little overboard and may have thrown the food over the balcony." She said sheepishly.

"Haha, yeah I saw and it's not like it's your fault. You have every right to be mad at me." Mitchie said.

"Well I'm not mad anymore. I can never be mad for to long when it comes to you." Alex smiled at her girfriend before giving her a sweet kiss. Tasting the shrimp fried rice, they ordered. "But I still have a little something up my sleeve. Sit on the couch and close you eyes." The rebel got off the floor, while Mitchie covers her eyes and takes a seat on the couch. Alex picked up all the cartons of food and set them on the kitchen counter. Then she goes behind it to pick up a box full of rose petals that she personally bought and plucked. Meaning no magic. She made her way over and dressed the pervious spot where her and Mitchie sat with all the petals. Alex turns off all the switches, which left the television to be the only resouce for light. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself up before facing her girlfriend, who's eyes were still covered.

"Okay, open them." Mitchie uncovers her eyes to see the beautiful scene, the screen from the television gave a beautiful glow to the roses.

"Wow...it's perfect." She said, speechless.

"Not yet." Alex grabs Mitchie's hand and they both took their previous seats on the floor but this time Mitchie was placed fittingly between Alex's legs. Mitchie cozies up in the blanket with Alex, for the second time night as she take in the warm embrace. "Now it's perfect." Her breathe hitting Mitchie's neck, making the little hairs on her neck to stand up. The wizard noticed and couldn't help but smile and nuzzled her face Mitchie's neck. Mitchie couldn't help but smile too.

"Wow, I never knew you were such a romantic."

"Only with you baby. So how was you're meeting today, anyways?" Alex asked.

"Oh, you know the usually prom stuff. Thank God, that the prom is next weekend. After that there's barely going to be anymore meetings and that means more time with you." Mitchie responded and pressed here back more closer to Alex.

"So...does that mean you don't want to go to the prom?"

"Wait, what!" Mitchie pulls away and turns towards Alex. "Are you saying that you actually want to go to prom!" It's no surprise that Mitchie finds this shooking. Alex Russo hated school dances and since prom was the biggest one of them all, Mitchie thought that she would automatically say 'no' to going.

"I mean, you been working so hard on it. I thought you might actually want to see your masterpiece at work. So Mitchie Torres, will you go prom with me?" Before any words could leave either girls, the class president pressed her lips firmly against her girlfriend's. Neither one of them pulling away until air was competely necessary. "So that's a yes?" Alex asked with a smile, already knowing the answer. Mitchie just giggled.

"But Alex, the prom is a week away. We don't have a limo, or dresses, or-"

"Baby, don't worry about it. I have everything under control." Alex told. Unknown by Mitchie, Alex could take care of everything minor detail with the flick of a wand.

"Well aren't you prepare." Mitchie comment sarcastically before a soft expression was shown on her face. "You really are amazing Alex. How did I get so lucky?" Mitchie still has yet to know how her girlfriend's mind works. Alex acts like the most toughest person that anyone can ever meet but when she's alone with Mitchie she changes competely. She can actually let her guard down and not worry what Mitchie thinks of her because she knows that Mitchie loves her for who she is.

"Actually I think I'm the lucky one. You can be with anyone but you choose to be with me and I'm so grateful."

"Why is Miss. Badass actually telling me her feelings?" Mitchie teased.

"Way to ruin the mood, Mitch." Mitchie giggled and planet a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"I'm kidding. To be honest, I don't know how we're together. All I know is I'm never this happy unless I'm with you. You just me feel like I can do anything. It's one of the reasons I become class president because you believed in me and said I could do it. Thank you baby for being so supportive. I love you." Mitchie sealed her speech with a passionate kiss.

"I love too."

* * *

"Alex! Would you please stop pacing!" Th red-hair pleaded her friend. Tonight was their junior prom and Alex has been pacing non-stop in Mitchie's living room, eagerly waiting for her girlfriend to get downstairs.

"Sorry Harper. I'm just a little nervous."

"Yeah I can see that." Harper replied.

"I just want everything to be perfect so Mitchie can never forget this day." Alex has been working her butt off getting everything ready for the prom. Luckily magic was on her side. Half of the work was done by magic but there were certain things magic couldn't get. Like the perfect prom dress that Alex finally manage to get yesterday night.

"It will be. Just relax." Harper promised. Zeke soon swooped by to take Harper for their couple's picture. Alex didn't mind as she turned her attention once again to the stairs. Everyone downstairs was ready. Zeke and Harper were sharing a limo with Mitchie and Alex. Theresa and Connie were both taking non-stop pictures and recording videos of the teenagers as the father's just sit back. All their attention were soon return when a certain brunette started to make her way downstairs.

"Woah." The wizard lost all of her breathe as she came in view of gorgeous girlfriend.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." commented the Torres mother.

"Thanks mom." Mitchie made her way to drooling girlfriend and couldn't help but giggle. "So how do I look? Hot or sexy?" asked Mitchie in her tensing voice.

"Breathetaking." Alex finally comment. She has never seen someone so beautiful in her life and that beautiful person happens to own her heart and she owns her's.

"Wow...you never said that to me before." Mitchie blushed. Alex wasn't one to really expession her true feelings for anyone but something was in the air tonight that made her pour her heart out.

"Yeah, well I think it everyday I see you." Alex told truthfully. She couldn't help it. Mitchie's beauty it pulling her true feelings out one by one. Their eyes met and Mitchie now truely understands how important she is to Alex.

"Okay, guys. Time for pictures!" Alex groaned as her mother's exitement. She hated taking pictures. After over 100 pictures the group finally managed to make their way to the hotel that was holding the prom.

The hours went by as Alex and Mitchie got lost into the night of their lives. Dancing each minute away and laughing uncontrollably at pretty much nothing. It all soon came to end as they finally take a break and decided to take a sit down. Everyone was leaving, including Harper and Zeke. Alex started to make her way towards them but was pulled by the wrist by Mitchie.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. Mitchie took a deep breathe before finally getting enough nerves to say what's been eating her mind from the beginning of the day.

"Alex I don't want tonight to end just yet."

"I don't either Mitch, but the prom is kind of over." Alex motioned to the janitor who was now cleaning up.

"I know but what I mean is...I want tonight to be the night." Mitchie finally said which only made the rebel more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I want tonight to be the night we...make love." Alex eyes widden at what her girlfriend said.

"You...you do? Because if you don't really want to then we don't have to. I don't want to pressure you baby." Alex asked, making sure she wasn't pushing Mitchie.

"No Alex. We may have only been together for almost a year and I know we're young but...you're the one for me." Mitchie answered. The thought has been inside Mitchie's mind ever since their little date when Alex asked her to go to the prom. No one can compare to Alex in Mitchie's heart and she's sure of it. She wants Alex to truely be her's. "I got us a room key for tonight. What do you say?" Alex didn't answer she only pressed her lips to Mitchie's.

Once inside the door to the hotel room finally was closed and lock the two lover's lips met once again. Alex pushed Mitchie gently onto the bed as she placed her legs on each side of her girlfriend's side.

"I love you Mitchie."

"I love you too."

That night was the most magical and remembered day for both girls. Every touch, every kiss, every moan was delicate and symbolized their commitment. Thier innocents were lost but their love is now permeantly engraved in themselves.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Thought you guys might like what they wore to their porm so...**

**Mitchie:**

**Alex:** ./_BRoF0Cfublo/S1_mN-Mo2FI/AAAAAAAAN3Y/LxA3xfb4qoA/s400/American+Rock+Singer+Selena+Gomez+Seventeen+Special+Prom+Issue+of+2010+


End file.
